In the comfort of your arms
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Draco watched in horror as his Aunt writhed on the floor, their Master's wand pointed at her heaving chest as he held the Curse over her. He was amazed she hadn't yet screamed, The Dark Lord had been going at her for almost four hours and Draco hadn't moved an inch, he was too frightened to.
1. The punishment

**/ Authors note: This story is for my Dragon.**

**There will be smut in the next chapter, sex between family members, Draco/Bella/Cissa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco watched in horror as his Aunt writhed on the floor, their Master's wand pointed at her heaving chest as he held the Curse over her. He was amazed she hadn't yet screamed, The Dark Lord had been going at her for almost four hours and Draco hadn't moved an inch, he was too frightened to.

His mother had screamed after only a minute and The Dark Lord hadn't used as much force on her as he was using on Bellatrix. Draco shuddered and clenched his fists as his mothers screams sounded in his ears, he'd wanted to go to her, help her, protect her. But how could he, he couldn't protect himself let alone anyone else, not from this Dark Wizard.

He glanced over at his sniveling father, Lucius had screamed and begged before the curse had even touched him, he'd tried to blame Bellatrix for everything, telling their Master his sister in law was too busy feeling up the Mudblood to be paying attention to anything else. This of course was a lie and Draco had surprised himself with his boldness when he stood from his seat and defended his Aunt. Bellatrix in turn, had taken the blame for Draco's mistake of letting Potter escape with her and his own wands.

And so the long grueling punishments had began. Draco was yet to suffer, part of his punishment was having to watch the people he loved get hurt. He cared not for his father, but seeing his mothers tears and hearing her screams of pain and knowing he was helpless to stop it broke the young mans heart. Now he had to watch his Aunt suffering under their Lords hands. She was already so fragile, always on the verge of a break down, she couldn't relax, nor sleep without the help of potions or firewhiskey. People called her mad, insane and deranged, Draco called her Auntie Bella and he loved her with every fiber of his being. The only person he loved more was his mother.

He was broken from his trance by the scream. Lord Voldemort had broken her. His Aunt was laying on her side, her arms wrapped around her head as if she was trying to stop her brain exploding because that's how it felt. There was blood on the marble floor and Draco noticed she was bleeding from a gash on her head, he guessed that was where she'd connected with the stone wall a few hours ago when The Dark Lord threw her against it. She was sobbing now, between her screams, sorrowful sobs and Draco felt his own eyes fill with tears as he listened to her. She'd spent almost fifteen years in Azkaban for their Master. Enduring the most horrific things all for him. The Dementors hovering around her, the wardens beating and violating her, the scars over her body from the whips of those wardens and the teeth marks of the rats, every scar spoke of her devotion for the man who was currently making her scream in agony. Draco had never hated anyone more in his life as he hated Lord Voldemort in that moment.

The curse finally pulled off and Bellatrix's screams hushed, but her sobs didn't, nor did she lower her arms from her head. Her face was hidden behind her now tangled and blood matted curls and her slender body jerked and twitched from the after effects. Draco kept his eyes on her as she struggled to breathe. The dark chuckle of Lord Voldemort made the blond haired boy look up and he felt himself shaking as he looked into the snake like face.

The Dark Lord was watching him intently, as Nagini slithered around Bellatrix's shaking form on the blood stained floor. Draco wasn't a coward like his father, no, he wasn't. He stood from the chair and stepped over the snake, kneeling down beside his Aunt who was now in the midst of a full blown panic attack and unable to take a breath, he took his dagger his mother had given him for his sixteenth birthday last year and he cut the laces on Bellatrix's leather corset, freeing her of the restricting material. She instantly took a lung full of air and though she was still hidden by her hair, he felt her body relax ever so slightly.

He looked up to his mother huddled in the corner and deciding Bellatrix was alright to be left for a moment walked to her and crouched beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her against his chest, hushing her and whispering to her. The crack of Dissaparation made him look up, The Dark Lord had gone, taking Nagini with him. Draco sighed in relief.

"It's alright mother, he's gone. You're safe now." He mumbled to her gently as she began to cry into his chest.

"Safe. . . Safe! None of us are safe now, Draco! Why didn't you grab the boy?" Lucius' shaking voice sounded throughout the room, he had stood from where he had fallen and was now dragging his feet towards his son and his cowering wife.

Draco lifted his chin in defiance and eased his mother from his arms, she protested but he prised her off him and stood to face his father, his hands clenched into fists.

"And why didn't you protect you're wife? I'll answer you that, /father/, because you're a coward, just like Aunt Bella always said you was. You could have taken mother's punishment but you didn't. You're nothing but a coward and you're a fool".

The slap echoed in the room as Lucius hand connected with his sons cheek, blood dripped down the boys lip where his fathers ring caught him. But he didn't fall over, he held his ground. Narcissa's cry of protest and Lucius' angry shouts were drowned out by a fury filled screech of rage.

Bellatrix had struggled to her feet, unnoticed by the trio. She stood now, swaying on the spot, her hair a mass of tangled curls and her eyes wide and wild. Her dress had slipped down her shoulders where Draco had removed the outer corset she wore to keep it up and her scars and tattoo's that littered her shoulders were visible in the light from the windows. She looked like some creature from the blackness of hell. A dark yet beautiful Goddess of rage and fury. She took a few staggering steps, her long taloned nailed finger pointed at Lucius and he took a step away from her, fear obvious in his blue eyes as she descended on him.

The dark witch stopped a mere inch away from him, her eyes never leaving his. Even without a wand Bellatrix Lestrange was deadly, she was weakened and almost broken, but she was still a formidable woman. In a gentle caress she brushed her hand down his cheek, her head tilting to the side and a sickeningly sweet smile lifting her full pouting lips. Her voice was a soft whisper and she spoke as if speaking to a lover.

"Lucius, let me tell you something, if I see you anywhere near my nephew and my sister again, I swear by Salazar, I'll make you beg me for death. Do I make myself clear, darling?"

She smiled that smile again as he stared at her, and before he chance to answer, she brought her nails down on his cheek like a lioness. Her talons broke his skin easily and she howled with laughter as he reeled backwards and brought his hand to his bleeding face.

Draco nor Narcissa who had stood from the floor and now clung to her sons arm made any move to help him or stop Bellatrix's attack. They watched as the man slithered from the room, his hand still clamped to his wounded cheeck. Bellatrix snorted in disgust as she watched him leave. She didn't speak as she too, half limped half walked from the room, going in the direction of her chambers, she'd lick her wounds and hide in the dark, hurting herself and hating herself more and more until she fell asleep exhausted and spent. Draco had never admired anyone more in his life as he did his Auntie Bella in that moment.

He turned to his mother and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his other going behind her knees as he picked her up bridal style and carried her in the direction of his own chambers for some love and comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shall I go on? Let me know if I should go onto the smut...**


	2. The reward

**/ Author note: Sorry for the delay in an update, but your wait is over. This chapter contains sex and sex and more sex between members of the same family. Draco/Cissa, Draco/Bella, Bella/Cissa. If you don't like it, don't read it. You've been warned.**

**Thank you to everyone who told me to go on with this story, and thank you to my Rodolphus, who gave me the idea for this chapter. He's been my muse of late and MY Dragon. **

**Enjoy and review. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatrix lifted her head off her knees, she'd been sat in the darkest corner of her bedroom for what seemed like hours. It was raining outside, the drops hammered on the roof and the window, but she heard nothing else above the dim of the rain. Her body was stiff and aching where she'd been punished by her Master, she'd healed her head wound and roboticly bathed and cleaned the blood from her hair and skin. Dressing in her favorite black satin nightie, she'd crept into the corner and broke down in a fit of rage filled tears. That had been three hours ago.

She'd fallen asleep, head on her knees and tears on her cheeks. She was waiting for Rodolphus to come back, where was he? He'd tell her everything was alright, he'd wrap her in his arms and comfort her until she fell asleep. But he wasn't here. She was cold, her body was shivering and goosebumps had broken out over her skin. The bed looked inviting and warm, but she didn't like sleeping alone, couldn't sleep alone. The nightmares would claim her and she's wake up drenched in sweat and tears. No, she couldn't sleep alone.

Company was all she wanted, just someone to be with until her husband came back. Narcissa would welcome her to her bed for a while. The thought made the dark witch push herself from the floor with a little grimace of pain, and walk to the door. She opened it with a soft click and peered down the dimly lit hallway, closing the door behind her just as softly she padded bare footed in the direction of her sisters chambers. After the fright she had given Lucius a few hours before, she knew he'd have locked himself away in another part of the house. She hated that man.

She never did think he was good enough for her Cissy, Malfoy was a coward and a rat. She'd always hated the pompous slime ball since she first laid eyes on him at Hogwarts. She was most disappointed when her Lord had gotten the useless worm out of Azkaban, in her opinion he should have been left there to rot.

Bellatrix stopped outside of her sisters chambers and lifted her hand to the handle of the door, she didn't need to knock it was her sister after all. She was about to push open the oak door when she heard it. A soft moan. It was barely audible above the rain, but she heard it. She pressed her ear up against the door and heard it again, louder this time and she couldn't help the little smirk that lifted her pouting lips. Her sister was enjoying some her time.

Any other sister would have walked away and let their sibling have some privacy. Not Bellatrix. It wasn't in her nature. She gently pulled the handle down, almost laughing as she found it unwarded, and opened the door just enough for her to slip her slender body inside the dimly lit room. She closed the door behind her before she turned around, the smirk on her face vanishing to be replaced with shock. There, on her hands and knees was her younger sister, she was naked and panting, her pale skin flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She was moaning like some sort of whore, her breasts moving with her jerking motions as the young man behind her pounded into her from behind. His hands were on her hips as he thrust hard and fast, his head thrown back and his teeth gritted as he groaned and grunted.

Bellatrix's wide eyes roamed over her nephew as he fucked her sister, his mother. He was firm and toned, his pale skin, much like her own in complexion, glistened in the candle light, he was a beautiful specimen. She tilted her head as she watched him slow his thrusts, they become long and slow and Narcissa responded with a cry of pleasure. Bellatrix's breath hitched at the sound and she felt a stirring between her thighs, her lip went between her teeth as her sister moaned again.

"Don't just stand there, Auntie. Get the fuck over here."

Draco's voice made her jump and her attention snapped to her nephew who hadn't stopped his movements into his mothers core. She didn't hesitate and took a few steps towards the bed, Narcissa looked up and met her eyes, holding out her hand for her.

"Bella. . ." The blondes voice was a breathy pant and Bellatrix responded by reaching out her own hand and taking her sisters.

Her dark eyes flashed with lust and darkened in desire, Draco was watching her as he picked up the pace inside his mother again, making her cry out. He grunted as he felt her inner walls clamping down on his thrusting cock. She was so close. He kept his eyes on his Aunt, she was a beautiful creature, her dark curls tumbled lose over her small shoulders, her pale skin like marble, her huge doe eyes and those lips, those pouting lips.

"Let me see you, Bellatrix. Take it off and let me see you." Draco demanded with an air of power in his voice.

She did, she lifted her hands and pulled the straps from her shoulders, letting the satin slid down her body to pool around her bare feet. Draco let out a moan, not in the lest bit surprised she wore nothing underneath. Gods she was perfect. That body, he wanted to feel it, touch it. He wanted to fuck her till she begged him to stop. He kept his eyes on her as he gripped Narcissa's hips harder, she was shattering and he watched in delight as Bellatrix climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees at sisters side, her long fingers sliding under Narcissa's body and finding her throbbing clit. Draco lent forwards and his lips met his Aunts in a heated kiss. Narcissa bucked and cried out as her son pounded her and her sister's expert fingers rubbed harshly at her bundle of nerves. She came with a loud and primal cry. Her inner walls clamping down on her sons shaft.

Draco groaned as he rode her through her climax, he was like a stallion, he could go on for hours, giving his mother orgasm after orgasm until he finally let himself go inside her. But tonight he wanted to spill his seed into the raven haired beauty currently attached to his lips. He growled as he heard Bellatrix's little moan as her sister wet her fingers with her peak. It was the sound that made him pull out of his mother and grip the raven by her shoulders. She made a squeaking sound in protest to be man handled that way, but he didn't care, he wanted his cock inside her, feeling her heat envelope him. He had her on her back, pinning her down and he forced her legs apart, she was trembling in excitement, her ample chest rising and falling with panting breaths.

"Open your legs for me you little slut." He growled into her ear as he kissed along her jaw to her lips.

She did as he bid her and spread her legs for him, mewling as she felt the head of his cock nudge her already wet and waiting entrance. She let out a loud moan as he pushed himself slowly inside of her. His eyes rolled back into his head as she enveloped him, she was tighter than his mother and Draco groaned as he moved his hips back, almost pulling out before pushing back in again. She felt perfect.

Narcissa had recovered from her climax and was now laying at her sisters side, propped up on her elbow, her lips and warm tongue attacking the dark witch's breasts. Her teeth biting down on the already rock hard buds that was her siblings nipples.

"She likes it rough, Dragon. Isn't that right, Bella? You like to be bruised don't you my darling?" Narcissa's voice was honey covered and sweet, she spoke around the nipple in her mouth and smiled when Bella screeched as Draco slammed his cock into her.

Bellatrix tipped her head back onto the bed, her back arched as Draco's hands gripped her behind the knees, pushing her legs up and spreading them wider, going deeper and deeper. She gripped his wrists in an iron hold and locked eyes with her sister as she felt the blondes hand travel down her flat stomach. A cry left her lips, Narcissa's fingers twisting her swollen clit and tugging on it harshly the way she knew the older woman liked made her head spin and another flood of wetness to moisten her already dripping core.

"Oh. . .Oh yes. . .Yes. . .Harder, h-harder Dragon."

He'd never heard his aunt sound so lustful, it made his cock twitch inside her and hearing her call him that made him growl, an animalistic noise from deep in his chest. His left hand pushed her leg up allowing his cock to pound into her G-Spot. He was staring at her, she was radiant, her lips parted and her eyes closed as she panted and squealed under him.

"That's right Draco, break her like the slut she is, make her come, Dragon."

His mothers soft voice floated to him from his Aunt's side and he broke his gaze from the ravens face to look at her. She was watching him as her fingers tugged and rubbed on the bundle of nerves between Bellatrix's legs. He snarled and picked up the pace, he could feel her muscles starting to tighten on his cock, see her back bending into a lovely arch. He watched in rapt attention as his mothers hand come up from where it was and wrap around her older sisters throat. Bellatrix's eyes flew open and she locked her dark orbs with her sister's blue ones. Narcissa squeezed lightly, her eyes darkening with lust as the dark beauty writhed and panted for air.

Bellatrix stiffened, her eyes widened and her grip on Draco's wrists tightened as she howled her orgasm into the room. Draco was fascinated by her, she was even more beautiful when she came. The blonde bent her head and caught the cries in her mouth, her hand still fixed around the graceful throat as her son fucked the dark witch through climax prolonging her pleasure. He was far from done with her, he wanted to spill his seed in her and he had a long way to go. . .Or so he thought.

Narcissa lifted her head from her sister's now swollen lips, the hand around her throat slowly relaxing to let her breath again. Bellatrix took in a lungful of air, her eyes still locked onto her siblings as Draco's thrusts slowed and he lowered her leg, hooking it around his waist. He picked up a steady rhythm, his eyes closed and his back lent forwards to grind into her. Her muscles where still flexing around him, she felt like heaven. He didn't see his mother hand the Death Eater her wand.

He yelped in surprise as he was thrown backwards and his back hit the chair by the window on the other side of the room. Before he had a chance to get up, ropes bound him to the seat and he was powerless to free himself from the magical ties. Only his hands were free, yet they were useless to help him. He felt the chair being dragged forwards until it was right next to the bed. His eyes flashed angry at his Aunt who was now sitting up with his mothers wand in her hand a gleeful look in her huge brown eyes.

"What the Fuck! Untie me, Auntie!"

He struggled against the ropes but to no avail, her laughter made him growl in anger and he looked up at her with an expression that if he was free, spoke of pain. She dropped the wand on the bed and was on her knees, giving him a full view of her body, the scars and the tattoo's stood out in the candle light, she was so beautiful he felt his cock twitching with want for her. What he saw next made him almost come, his mothers hands cupped the ravens breasts from behind, kneading them and twisting the perk nipples, making Bellatrix whimper and gasp. His eyes followed the younger of the two's hand as it move down the flat plans of her quivering stomach.

"Oh Cissy, that's right. . .Touch me, like you used to." Bellatrix's gasped out between a few panted moans.

Draco's mouth was open as he watched those slender fingers find the hot swollen clit and circle it gently, hips bucked up to met the fingers and they responded by going faster and pressing harder. The noise she made were perfect, soft and sweet and building in pitch the closer she was taken to the edge, the fingers slowed and the moans became mewls, they sped again and took her back, over and over the game went on. Narcissa taking her dark sibling to the edge of an orgasm and bringing her down again, building her up and taken her down until Bellatrix was begging with tears in her eyes.

"Sister please, please, please, please let me come. . .Cissy let me come. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Narcissa's lips were attacking her neck, biting down on her pulse point. She smirked and whispered in french into her ear, Draco couldn't understand what she said but whatever it was he saw his aunt visibly melt. Her eyes slipped shut and she let her head fall back into her sisters shoulder. The fingers moved faster again, rubbing at the bud of nerves, her other hand had vanished from the firm breast it had been kneading and was now somewhere behind an arched back. His eyes were on the fingers slipping perfectly over the dripping clit, his gaze was pulled up wards as he heard the most erotic moan from her parted lips.

His hand had found it's way to his pulsing cock and he rubbed up and down the shaft at a hard and fast pace, he was grunting and sweating as he neared to climax, Bellatrix beat him and hers hit her with brutal force. She writhed and almost screamed her release, her sisters hands still working her from the front and from behind. She saw stars pop in front of her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Both woman collapsed into a heap of arms and legs and panting breaths.

Bellatrix looked up just in time to see Draco's seed spill onto his hand and a loud moan left his lips, her name followed, and she smiled as she pulled Narcissa fingers to her mouth and sucked on them, all the while her and her nephew never looked away from each other.

Draco was panting, he lay his back on the chair and laughed shakily. He'd wanted to spill into her, instead he spilled onto his own hand. Oh well, there was always next time.


End file.
